I Am Sorry
by IansDestiny
Summary: Short (Very Short) One-Shot about my idea of what the end of season 1 will look like in those last 2 minutes before the screen fades to black for the summer.


**_I own nothing pertaining to The Blacklist (No monetary gains etc.) I do this only for the entertainment purposes. _**

_**This short one-shot is something I thought may be possible by the end of season 2. Perhaps imagine it as a cliffhanger ending season 1- you know in that wonderful last 2 minutes when so much is revealed but no real answers are offered because the screen fades to black...**_

_**Here it is:**_

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now?" Liz cried out pointing her gun at Red.

Red barely batted an eye at the gun before replying to her, "It won't change what happened or who you are Lizzie. It is just something you need to accept..."

Fed up with his rationalization of everything, Liz interrupted his little speech, "STOP! I don't have to accept anything! You brought this on me!"

Squeezing the trigger Liz shot a round past his head and Red didn't flinch. "You brought this hell to my door step! They are trying to get to you through me!"

"Yes."

"Why!" Liz cried out still holding her gun trained on Red.

Red remained silent, watching her maelstrom of emotions play across her face.

"I asked you Why?!" This time; her next shot grazed his bicep causing him to finally react for the first time.

Red tore his gaze from her for the first time to glance at the flesh wound bleeding profusely down his dress shirt. "Because after all of these years- I've finally allowed myself to care for someone." Returning his eyes to firmly lock on hers, he continued, "And they intend on using that against me."

"Who?" Liz demanded.

"It doesn't matter who it is." Red retorted, taking a step forward slowly.

"You're right. It doesn't because I'm done." Liz glared at Red, her voice cracking under the heavy emotions Red induced in her. "You once told me you would go if I said so- So Go! Get out of my life! I do not want anything to do with you, your list or anything else!" Liz gestured back and forth between them with her free hand. "This- Us! We are done!"

Red glanced from her- to his wound- then to her gun once again. Taking another step forward he reached out, quickly he grabbed her hand holding the firearm and pointed it at his heart. "Then shoot me Liz."

Liz tried pulling her hand away but Red held tight keeping his eyes trained on her.

"Do it! Because I'm done running Elizabeth." Red worked his mouth as he contemplated his next words carefully. "I have no interest in just surviving anymore. I'm done hiding in the darkness- these last 20 years haven't been living but about not dying. So I'm telling you now if you want me to go then you might as well kill me because I'm not strong enough to do this anymore."

The hand Red held shook uncontrollably as Liz fought back tears.

"Do it Lizzie-" Using his thumb he forced the hammer back on the gun, the echo around them seemed deafening. "Because Lizzie without you- there is no me."

Liz kept her eyes trained on Red's until she couldn't make out his face through the tears anymore. The pain of everything she'd suffered ripped through her chest. Sam's death, Tom's betrayal. The mounting danger the top of Red's list constantly had knocking at her door. Worse though: was whomever was after Red had now targeted her as well- bringing his war to her doorstep.

Red watched as she broke down. Grabbing the gun he disengaged the hammer, slipped the safety into place and tossed it to the side before grabbing her and pulling her into him.

Slowly they both sank to the ground as he held her, the sobs racking her slight frame in his arms. He wanted to take the pain away from her. The pain he'd caused her. She was right. He had brought this upon her and there was nothing he could do to make this right without finishing the list. To do that- he needed her with him so he could protect her while they climbed to number 1 to finish this once and for all.

"I am sorry Lizzie."

It wasn't a declaration of undying love, he offered no empty promises that everything would work out. In three words he apologized for all the wrong he had brought into her life. For now- that would have to be enough.

**_A/N: I have no clue why I wrote this or where it came from. I was smack dab in the middle of a Dexter marathon on Netflix and working on my next chapter of 'Paying for his Sins" when poof! This just wrote itself. It is short and I lacking any rhyme or reason but I enjoyed it._**

**_Let me know what you think? Love or hate?_**

**_Always,_**

**_Lady_**


End file.
